Fantastic Rose
by TARDISkeeper
Summary: The scene where Rose gets "vaporized" by the Anne Droid in Bad Wolf, from the Doctor's POV.  Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.  Review! :   Could probably be a K  but giving it a T to be safe...


Fantastic Rose

He had to find Rose.

That was the only thought in his mind right then.

He had to find her. She was on a horrible, twisted version of a game show, and she would die if he didn't get to her in time.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he found the room her show was in. He burst in, running towards her as she ran towards him, thinking it was okay, she'd be safe now.

But just as she was about to reach him…

The droid shot.

At Rose. Fantastic Rose.

And an instant later, there was only dust where she had been.

No.

Not possible.

She couldn't be dead.

If she died, he knew he must die, because there was no life for him without her. Therefore, she must somehow still be alive.

But the empty space in front of him where she had been just seconds before told him the truth.

That was when he just gave up, completely. The guards arrested him. He knew they would probably kill him.

He didn't care.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Nothing… except revenge.

And with that thought, he had a purpose once more: he would find and destroy the ones who had killed Rose.

He would make them scream for what they had done to her, what they had done to his hearts.

And then, when it was all over, when he had torn them apart and made them feel what he was feeling right now…

Then he would die.

But after he broke out with Jack and Lynda-with-a-y, gotten upstairs, and prepared to kill the one they called the Controller…

He heard Jack saying something to him. He tried to block it out at first, because he knew that if he thought about anything besides killing the ones who had murdered Rose, the pain would come crashing in on him and he'd break down.

But Jack wouldn't give up, so he listened. Jack told Lynda to stand on some platform and fiddled with a few dials.

He didn't understand why Jack was–

She was gone. Jack had vaporized her. An innocent human, dead. Like so many others already. Like Rose…

He started yelling at Jack, needing to focus on something besides Rose.

But then, Jack moved a few more dials and Lynda reappeared, right next to him. He didn't really understand what had just happened until Jack told him it was a secondary trans-mat system. That's when he started to get it. But he didn't fully understand why Jack had showed him this yet.

Then Jack said the four most beautiful words that he had ever heard in his 900-year long life.

"Rose is still alive."

And with those four words, everything was right again in the world. Because Rose was alive. He had no idea where she was, but he could find her.

She was alive. That was all he needed.

_Fantastic!_

With a little help from the Controller, they'd figured out that the Daleks had her. The Daleks were supposed to be dead, but that didn't stop them from sending a video message to him from their ship.

But he barely even noticed the Daleks because there, being held hostage but definitely very much alive, was Rose. Beautiful, wonderful, incredible, _fantastic_ Rose.

Alive.

He was pretty sure he had some kind of conversation with the Daleks. They wanted him to surrender or they would kill Rose. The usual.

But he was tired of seeing lives lost for nothing. And he had an idea.

So he said no.

Then he told the Daleks _exactly_ what he was going to do.

He was going to rescue Rose, and then he was going to take down the entire Dalek empire, for good. Single-handedly. With no weapons.

When he thought about it, it sounded slightly impossible. Not to mention insane. And he had absolutely no idea how he was going to do it.

But really, that didn't matter because there was Rose, looking at him with those beautiful eyes, trusting that he would do it, and so very wonderfully alive. And he knew that if he didn't destroy the Daleks completely, they'd just capture her again at some point.

And there was no chance that he would ever let that happen.

So for Rose… he'd find a way.


End file.
